Here We Go Againrevised
by Roxy-the-thirteenth
Summary: gettin ready for school never seemed so interesting- OOC akurokuish, Twilight town gang, organization xiii  high school versions , Sora , Kairi


Beep! Beep! Beep! bee- "Ah shut up!" the slender blonde grunted, rolling onto his side and lifting his arm only to drop it and let it collide with the top switch of the offending alarm clock. 'Why the hell does school have to be so damned early!' punching the underside of the top bunk of the bed, he muttered "sora! Get the hell up!"

Up on the top bunk, the blonde's younger twin jumped at the impact of his brother's assault, "okay, okay I'm up! Geez Rox did u get up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" the thin brunette wimpered, covering his spiked head with his blankets. Roxas snorted, " I'm still in bed you moron, come on, we got to get ready for school."

Shifting in his seat at the kitchen table, hayner yawned and pulled his bowl of cereal closer to himself. He hated being left at home alone; his parents had gone away for their anniversary and left him to fend for himself. But that wasn't the problem; the problem was the fact that he still had to go to school, while they were relaxing on some exotic beach. sighing, he got up, walking over to the dishwasher to put away his bowl, then turned and grabbed his bag while walking out the door, 'well, let's get this over with...'

"Bye Selphie!" olette called out to her older sister as she stepped out of the comfort of her home onto the sidewalk. She seriously hated Fridays, ' evil' she thought to herself as she walked to the bus stop. 'School is only open on Fridays to torture people, i mean come on! you get all excited that the weekend is here and then you have to sit through six hours of blah waiting for it to start!' she huffed and shifted her bag so it was more comfortable on her shoulder and picked up the pace, if she missed the bus Selphie would murder her.

Kairi pouted, she had run all the way down the street thinking she was late to find that she was the first one at the bus stop, well except for that creepy emo kid that's in roxas's gang, what's his name again? Zexin? xezion?zexon? Oh yeah, zexion. Well, at least he was _someone _to talk to... she walked over to the blunette and smiled, "good morning! Zexion, right? mind if i wait for the bus with you?" the blunette turned towards her, seeming to size her up before snorting and mumbling, " yes, yes i do mind". Kairi gawked at him, did he really just say that to her? The jerk! Pouting out her lip, and, huffing, she turned around and walked to the other side of the stop, 'fine then! He doesn't even deserve my presence! I don't see how roxas's and axel can stand having him around, or the rest of their stupid club for that matter!' shifting her feet, she looked around wearily, were everyone? Geez she hated waiting on people!

Straightening his favourite dog street t-shirt, pence turned the corner and walked towards the bus stop. HN. He hated waiting around alone for his friends; he always looked like such a loner. As he approached the stop, his face lit up, sitting on the stop's bench was Kairi, looking a little upset. he didn't know her all that well, but pence liked the fact that he wouldn't be alone, and besides, she's nice enough, she hangs out with sora so she's got to at least be patient. Walking up to her shyly, he cleared his throat and said " hey Kairi, mind if i sit with you?"

Sora wheezed as he tried to catch up to his older twin, "Rox *gasp* Roxas! *gasp* roxas's Please! wait-up!" the spiky brunette gasped, but Roxas couldn't' t hear him, he had his music on to load again, as he ran he mumbled along with the voice blasting out of his earphones "** soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby! so why don't you kill meee!" sora was still confused at why roxas listened to such odd music, when he would ask, all the short blonde would say was " i don't know, cause its cool."

As soon as they turned the corner they slowed down and walked the rest of the way, roxas could see his friends standing in a circle talking, but instead walked over to the lonely blunette standing off to the side reading some book about*** vampires by some author named Anne or something. Smiling a hello to hayner and the gang, he turned and muttered, "hey Zex"

Zexion frowned, 'who the hell is bothering me now.?' but as he looked up from his book he sighed in relief, it was just Rox, he had thought it was one of those preppy morons standing in the circle talking about the other morons in the hell people like to refer to as school. The corners of his mouth rose into a slight smile, "good morning thirteen, how was your night?" Roxas smiled, he thought Zexion would shrug him off like he usually does in the morning, but it seemed like he was in a good mood today, "eh, it was ok, cloud was working overtime so i stayed up late again." as if to emphasize the point, roxas stretched and yawned, Zexion face softened a little, he had always admired how much Roxas's family cared about each other, Roxas would do anything for the ones he truly cared about. It made him feel secure, knowing that he had friends that were serious about relationships, unlike those immature idiots that Roxas seemed to like so much, who would throw away their friends for the latest trend.

just then, one of the people from the group, zexion had heard her name was olette, turned towards them and called roxas over, roxas smiled at her then turned back to zexion and sighed "well i guess I'll talk to you in class, bye Zex!" he said over his shoulder as he walked towards the group, being greeted with a couple "heys" from its members. Zexion sighed, turning back to his book, ' guess it's just you and I ****lestat'

"Hey man, why were talking to that Goth kid?" hayner questioned as he gave roxas a greeting punch to the arm. Roxas replied, looking back at Zexion, " who Zex? He's cool, don't be so mean to people you've never met, dude. Zex is one of my best friends; he's just a little, quiet is all." "Whatever, he creeps me out." Roxas turned to find Xion staring at him blushing, ha, he loved messing with her, just to make her quiver, he winked and blew a kiss at her, and he loved the way she reacted, practically melting as soon as he looked her way. Olette saw this and frowned," Roxas stop messing with Xion, the poor thing will melt!" roxas smirked, "too late!" To this Xion puffed her cheeks, pouting, she always got mad when she realized he was screwing with her head, yet she always fell for it.

As they got off the bus and headed to the doors of twilight high, Roxas pulled on his organization xiii hoodie, it was perfect, baggy and comfortably, black, with his name, his number and his gang name on the back, it was like a beacon, everyone who wore one was known throughout the school as one of the town's most notorious gang's members, Roxas was number thirteen, the key of destiny, and as long as he wore the sweater, no one was brave enough to mess with him or the people he claimed as his, being hayner, pence, olette, Kairi, and sora, except for that one kid that bugged sora, but he doesn't count because roxas was convinced sora liked him; yes sora was gay, and roxas was bi, you got a problem with that?

Xion was a member too, she was number fourteen, and zexion was number six, known as the cloaked schemer; which fit him so well it scared many people, including roxas.

Roxas was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his name being called from across the front of the school. When he looked up, he found out it was Larxene calling him. Larxene was the only girl member other than Xion, she was number twelve, the savage nymph, and savage was exactly right, she was the fiercest person roxas had ever met, look at her at the wrong time and she would stomp on you, but get to be one of her friends, and she would protect you with her life. standing next to her was number nine, Demyx, he was called the melodious nocturne, and in good reason, he was one of the best musicians in the school, rocking to just about any tune side by side with his sitar, beside him was marluxia, number ten, graceful assassin, roxas still didn't know what that named meant, but he thought it sounded cool, so he didn't mind. Marley was ... odd would be an understatement, he was like the pink version of Grell Sutcliff***** he was feminine, had flowing pink hair, and was in love with plants, nuff said. The last person roxas set his eyes on made him grin and made his heart flutter, number eight, the flurry of dancing flames, Axel. Him and axel had been best friends since preschool, and had started dating last summer. He WAS roxas' definition of gorgeous, tall. Thin, muscular, covered in tattoos, and had fire engine red hair sticking up in gravity defying spikes that put guns and roses****** to shame. As roxas approached the group, axel smirked, sauntering over to his small blonde and greeting him with a kiss and a simple "morning babe, you look as hot as ever."

Owari

* * *

IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS TELLL MEEEEEE

** these are lyrics to the song "loser" from Beck, if you don't know it, look it up, its epic  
***the book zexion is reading would be the vampire lestat, sequel to interview with a vampire by Anne rice, again if you don't know it, look for it, it's my favourite series, other than kingdom hearts of course ;b  
****if you haven't already figured it out, lestat is the main character in the vampire lestat (played by tom cruise in the movie)  
*****Grell Sutcliff is a shinigami in kuroshitsuji, he's got gorgeous long red hair, he's feminine and murderous, he wants to bear Sebastian's children (:  
******guns and roses is a rock group from the eighties, they're the ones who sing sweet child of mine ( if you've seen step brothers it's the song the brother and his family sing in the car) coincidentally, the lead singer's name is axel rose d: look em up, i love em!

Roxas: that's it?

Me: LIKE U COULD DO ANY BETTER!

Roxas: no! I didn't mean it like...

Me: SURE U DIDNT YA JERK! Go hide in ur sad corner of sadlyness!

Axel: i think he meant why'd u cut it off right as the akurokuish stuff happened?

Me: well i did that on purpose... i want people to either get angry at the cut off and tell me to continue, or to think up something in their heads of what'll happen next.

Riku: HEY! Why aren't i in there!

Me: oh hush me not-so-manly-haircut-man, ill add u if i continue

Axel: dude she just doesn't think Ur cool

Sora: but Rice IS cool!

Kairi: i think that...

All: UR NOT PART OF THIS KAIRI!

Kairi: *sadly joins roxas in sad corner of sadlyness*

Me: OH NOES! We left Roxy-bear in the sad corner! Roxy-poxy come join us in the we're cool part of the room!

Axel: yeah and maybe we could finish where SHE cut us off

Roxas: *comes hides behind me* meep!

Me:* all-of-a-sudden-superhero-costume-in-a-box* ILL SAVE U!

Me and roxas: *randomly levitates away

Pwease review but but nice! im new to this!


End file.
